Happier
by ms.dee
Summary: Waverly found the opportunity to come clean to Nicole about the kiss she shared with Rosita but it didn't go as she planned. Nicole couldn't stand the hurt and betrayal, so she decided to leave Purgatory, leaving her Waverly. A funeral brings the redhead back into town but will it bring her back to Waverly? So much to be revealed as love, lust and lies looms over Purgatory.
1. 1-Back

Author's Note: This is my first story for Wayhaught so bare with me. Other then that, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Wynonna Earp series. All I own is the idea of this story.

* * *

 **Chapter 1-Back**

The air seems to have thicken as tears fall ever so slowly down pale skin. Nicole took a few steps back as Waverly had just confessed to her about the kiss. The kiss that was shared with another. Silence filled the room for both didn't know what else to say.

"Say something" Waverly finally uttered as tears escaped down her own face.

"Who was it?" Nicole needed to know but Waverly stayed quiet. "I need some space." The red head finally decided after what seems like forever. Nicole would have never thought that she would be saying that to the younger Earp. She had never loved someone the way she loves Waverly but the little betrayal broke her heart and she didn't know how to handle it in the moment. With one last look at Waverly, Nicole turned and left the smaller girl behind.

Waverly couldn't find the voice to stop the red head as she watches Nicole walk away. Lone did she know, Nicole wasn't coming back. That night, Nicole decided to pack up and leave Purgatory. Leaving the pain behind.

 _ **[Five Years Later]**_

It was a sad and gloomy day in Purgatory. After battling cancer for several years, the town's beloved Sheriff Nedley had pass away and today was his funeral. It even seems like everyone was at the Nedley estate to pay their respects. Almost everyone anyways.

"I'm so sorry for your lost Chrissy" Waverly greeted the crying blonde as she wraps a comforting arm around her friend. After everything, Waverly and Chrissy reconnected and became best friends.

"Who's going to be sheriff now?" Champ Hardy asked ignoring the daggers Waverly was shooting him for the inconsiderate timing.

"Are you serious Champ?" Waverly shot back, annoyance in her voice.

"No, it's okay Waverly." Chrissy spoke up, wiping her tears. "I don't trust Champ to understand common sense." The blonde commented while Champ missing it all together. "Daddy had made arrangements for his replacement Hardy. It's not you."

"Why not?" Champ argued. Champ finally made it on to the force after what seems like 100 tries. Some believed that Nedley went soft and lost his mind. Others thought it was Nedley's way of teaching the boy to grow up.

"Champ! This is really not the time." Waverly replied as she pulled Chrissy away. " I didn't know we're getting a new sheriff so soon. Do you know who it is." The news causing Waverly to be a tad bit curious.

"No, I don't but I heard he's from out of town so it's not anyone we know." Chrissy answered but it felt like she didn't want to talk about it. "Is Rosita here with you?" The blonde asked changing the subject.

"No, she's at Shorty's." Waverly replied. Plainly.

"How are you guys?" Chrissy asked knowing that the two were not quite dating but simply keeping each other company during those lonely nights.

"We're fine." Waverly hated talking about her love life. Or lack thereof. Truth be told, she's not over a certain red head and she doesn't think she'll ever be. "Let's get you some food." Waverly try walking away, not wanting to go any further with the conversation. "I promise we'll talk about it. Not today though. Today is about your dad." She turned and say, knowing full well what her best friend was thinking.

The day was long but with everyone around sharing their fondest memories of Sheriff Nedley, it made it bearable. After making sure that Chrissy was alright and Champ wasn't causing trouble, Waverly made her way back to the Homestead. As she drove pass the old lady's house, she can faintly make out a figure entering it. A figure that was painfully familiar. Then everything went black.

 _ **[Several Hours Later]**_

Waverly slowly open her eyes as the bright lights blurred her vision. Blinking several times before she can hear a familiar voice beside her.

"Thank you, baby Jesus!" It was Wynonna. "You almost gave me a heart attack baby girl." Her sister said as she leaned down for a hug.

"Ow Nonna, it hurts" Waverly hiss as several sharp pains was shooting through her body. "What happen?" She wasn't sure how she ended up in the hospital.

"You tell me! We were all leaving Nedley's and all of a sudden, I get a call saying you got into a car accident. Apparently, some asshole decided it was a genius idea to drink and drive. Just wait until I figure out who it is, I'm going to shove my foot down his acholic throat." Wynonna threaten causing her little sister to giggle in pain.

"Auntie Waves!" A little voice screams out from the door way. "You're okie dokie!" The voice couldn't make Waverly any happier.

"Yes Alice, I am now that you're here." Waverly smiles as her niece climbs onto the hospital bed.

"She was ready to attack the bad man that put you to sleep. Her words, not mine" Wynonna mentioned, amused at her daughter.

"I'm sorry to break up this adorable moment but I need to do some test and hopefully get her out of here and home." A new voice came from the door as the Earp girls stopped their chatters. Wynonna picked up litter Alice and made her way out.

"What's up doc?" Wynonna greeted as she passed the tall gorgeous doctor. She turned back, points at the doctor from behind and motioned a thumb up to Waverly.

Waverly rolled her eyes at her sister's attempt at finding girls for her. "Sorry about her." Waverly apologized before sitting up from her bed.

"Don't worry about it. She's a personality. Should have seen her earlier when you first got here." The doctor mused as she made her way over to Waverly and grabbed her charts.

"Oh god, tell me she didn't hit anyone." Waverly wouldn't put it pass her sister to do such a thing.

"No, but that would have made this night exciting. I'm Dr. Williams and I'll be over seeing you." The doctor joked as she introduced herself. "Do you remember what happened?" She then questioned.

"Honestly, not at all. I remember leaving Nedley's house, driving down midtown and now I'm here." Waverly answered, rubbing her head. The doctor was gorgeous she had to admit, feeling her cheeks heat up a bit.

"Well, you were in a car accident. The man that crashed into your car was under the influence and is being questioned right now, outside. It so happened that the accident happened in front of my place so we were able to take care of you on the spot and get you here." The doctor explained to her.

"Oh my, thank you so much!" Waverly was grateful for such good in some people. "Are you new in town? I've never seen you before and I know everyone." Waverly asked curiously.

"Small town this is. Yes, I am new here. We actually just moved here today in midtown." Dr. Williams answered the smaller girl.

"We?" But before the doctor can answer her another voice echoed into the room.

"Shae? Is she..." But before the person can finish their question, Waverly caught their eye and it was like every feeling she kept within went crashing out.

"Waverly, I want you to meet Sheriff Nicole Haught," the doctor started and the surprise was evident on Waverly's face. "My fiancé." And like that everything stopped.

"Of course."

 _Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you_

 _But ain't nobody love you like I do_

 _Promise that I will not take it personal, baby_

 _If you're moving on with someone new_

* * *

Song Lyrics: Happier by Ed Sheeran


	2. 2- Little Do You Know

**Author's Note: Thank you to those giving this story a chance. I'll try to update sooner. :D Enjoy chapter 2.**

CuteTortoise, thank you for the review!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters. I only own the story.

* * *

 **Chapter 2-** **Little Do You** **Know**

"Of course," The soft words barely leaving the smaller girl's lips.

"Hey Waves" Nicole finally spoke as the awkward tension filled the room. "How are you?" She then asked, genuinely concern for Waverly's wellbeing.

"I'm okay." Waverly replied, lost in the sound of her own nickname uttered by Nicole again. The young Earp wanted nothing more than to scream out at Nicole. She had so many questions for the red head but she didn't know where to start. However, before she could think and reminisce any further, reality slapped her in the face like a ton of beautifully designed red bricks. Nicole was engaged.

"I'm okay, just a little bruised." Waverly was able to choke out. "I've mi..." Started but stopped herself, remembering in whose company she was in. "Welcome back." She decided to be simple.

"You two know each other?" The other voice spoke up, having been lost in the mist that is Waverly and Nicole.

"Uh, yeah we use to..."

"Work together." Nicole cut in abruptly before Waverly was able to finish her sentence.

"Oh, you're on the force too? Don't let this one boss you around. She might seem strict but is a total softy!" The tall doctor said as she went over and held on to Nicole in a loving way. This caused Waverly to look away, feeling that hurt within her, witnessing Nicole being held by someone else.

"Waverly was a research consultant to the department...she helped catch a lot of bad people." Nicole praised, remember when they did work together to solve crimes.

"I just do the research. You and the department were the hero." Waverly countered shyly.

"Always the humble one." Nicole couldn't help complimenting the smaller girl. It still came so naturally for her.

"Alright ladies, I need to get this one up for some more test so she can go home." Shae finally interrupted, pushing a wheel chair towards Waverly. "You can have her afterwards." Shae didn't realize the affects her words caused, as Nicole turned a little pink. Luckily, Shae had already made her way out the door, missing the little blush the red head was displaying.

 **[Some time later]**

After what seems like a million tests, Waverly was finally back in the uncomfortable hospital bed she woke up in earlier that night. Her body was finally feeling the impact of the accident and every move she made, she can feel a thousand tiny sharp needles running through her little body. She opted out of getting any more pain meds, knowing what those can do to you. She was trying to get comfortable in the bed when she heard a faint knock.

"Can I come in?" It was Nicole. Panic starts wash over Waverly as she wasn't sure how to behave.

"Yeah, of course" Waverly uttered as she gathered herself and nerves to face the red head.

"Hey..." Nicole greeted softly as she entered the room, fingers tucked into the belt of her uniform. "You feeling okay?" Nicole asked again as Waverly can see the worry in her eyes. The smaller girl couldn't decide if she should be glad or upset.

"Yeah..." Waverly whispered, "I'm starting to feel the aching in my muscle and joints." She further explained shyly.

"Did you want more morphine?" Nicole asked, gesturing that she can get the nurse.

"Oh no, I'll be okay. I can toughen it out." The brunette insisted. "So... congratulation by the way." Waverly spoke, her voice a little shaky.

"For?" Nicole replied but then it clicked, "Oh."

"Yeah." Was all Waverly can say.

"This wasn't how I wanted to tell you." Nicole told the smaller girl.

"How then Nicole? You left without a word and you come back five years later in the same fashion." Waverly bit back, feeling frustration bubbling up within her. "I waited for you to come back. I waited even though I know you hated me, probably still do." Tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes.

"Don't." It was Nicole's turn to get frustrated. "You know why I had to leave and I don't hate you. I can never hate you. I loved you..." Nicole argued.

"Loved." Tears now free flowing down Waverly's face as the physical pain she was enduring was nothing compare to the ache in her heart. "Why are you back? To rub in my face how happy you are now?" Waverly was now talking with a broken heart, trying desperately to wipe her tears.

"Waves, that's not..." Nicole uttered sadly, feeling slightly guilty as she witnesses the tears rolling down Waverly's face. She was about to reach out to Waverly but like any other time, they were interrupted.

"Haughtstuff!" They heard Wynonna's voice rang throughout the room. "So, they didn't lie to me, holy cow you are the new Sheriff." The older Earp said as she pulled Nicole in for a hug.

"Hi Wynonna," Nicole greeted, happy that some things never change. Glancing back at Waverly, "I have to get back to the station. But I can come back to get Waverly's statement later. When she feels better." And before either Earp girl can say anything Nicole made her way out the door.

"You okay baby girl?" Wynonna asked, knowing full well her sister was crying.

"Nicole is engaged." Waverly answered blankly. "To the gorgeous lady doctor." She continued, trying to keep her tears in. "She said she 'loved' me, Nonna. Past tense. She's over me. Now she's going to marry that doctor and be a happy family. How did I mess up so bad?" Waverly finally looked at her sister, tears falling ever so slowly.

"Oh, baby girl. I'm so sorry" Wynonna went over and held her sister. "To be honest Waverly, I don't care what Haught pant tells you, but the way she looks at you, she still loves you. I don't think anyone can ever not love you baby girl." Wynonna was now lying in bed with her sister, cuddling the younger Earp, trying to ease her pain.

"Yeah, well she's about to get marry and I doubt she wants me around." Waverly feeling a little bitter.

"Maybe just try and be friends?" Wynonna suggested. "You're the town's favorite and she the new Sheriff. You two will more than likely bump into each other once or twice. You can't hide from her forever."

"I know. I'll let her set the pace, if she wants to ever talk to me again." Waverly finally calm down.

"Oh, she will." Wynonna assured her. "Maybe you can do another panty-less cheerleading routine..." The older sister joked.

"Not funny Nonna!" Waverly smacked her sister, remembering the little incident way back when.

"What? I thought it was...how do you say; easy, breezy, beautiful...cover it up girl." Wynonna was outright laughing now. Joking aside, she felt for her little sister. She knows how heartbroken Waverly must be after knowing about the engagement but she didn't want her sister to lose her happy and bubbly self. Maybe it was time to push Waverly to move on.

"Hey! Great you're both in there." The lady doctor was back. "Here you go! Heard you two were some popular girls here. Hope you can make it." Shae said as she hands them a flyer of sort. It read...

 ** _You're Invited_**

 _Join us at our House Warming Celebration_

 _Saturday, August 28th 7pm_

 _235 Midtown Drive_

 _~ Nicole & Shae ~ _

"We'll be there..." Both Earp girls said in unison.

"That's settle! Can't wait to see you girls there." The doctor said and skipped away.

"Kill me..." Waverly uttered as she dropped her head on her sister's shoulder. The two girls sat there and couldn't help but laugh at what is about to transpire.

 _Little do you know_ _  
_ _I know you're hurt while I'm sound asleep_ _  
_ _Little do you know_ _  
_ _All my mistakes are solely drowning me_ _  
_ _Little do you know_ _  
_ _I'm trying to make it better piece by piece_

* * *

 **Song Lyrics:** Little Do you Know by **Alex & Sierra**

 **What's Coming Up Next:** House Party, Alcohol and Jealousy...Sounds like a good time.


	3. 3- Suddenly

**Chapter 3- Suddenly**

It's been several days since Wavely's accident and the news of Nicole Haught's return, yet everyone in town seems to continue unaware. Waverly hasn't seen Nicole or Shae after being discharged from the hospital and she was thankful. The younger Earp was still trying to take in all the news during her accident. It's just her luck that she would end up being cared for at the hospital by Nicole's fiancé, who happens to be a beautiful, tall and successful doctor. That knowledge alone was making Waverly feel sick to the stomach. There was no way Nicole would want her anymore. Nicole moved on to someone ten times better for her. With a deep sigh, Waverly try to compose herself and get ready for the party that Dr. Williams had invited to. The party that celebrates the new home of Shae and Nicole. The thought almost brought tears to the smaller girl's eyes.

"Do I have to go?" Waverly said out loud to no one in particular so she was surprised when she got a replied.

"Yes, Auntie Waves! You said you would dance with me at the party!" The little girl who was sitting on Waverly's bed replied.

"When did you get in here Ally, you scared me!" Waverly jumped as she witnesses the Alice giggling at her discomfort.

"I was in here to the whole time. Who's Nicole?" The little girl asked randomly.

"What?" Waverly replied a little surprised. "Why do you ask that?" Waverly walked over to her niece and picked her up and made their way out of her room.

"You were looking in the mirror and saying her name a lot." The small girl was way to observant for her age, thought Waverly.

"Come on little lady, we need to get going." Waverly walked downstairs with the little one still on her side, pretending she didn't hear the question. However, Alice is Wynonna's daughter after all.

"You didn't tell me yet Auntie Waves!" The little one was not letting up.

"Tell you what baby girl?" It was now Wynonna's turn to ask the questions.

"I think Auntie Waves wants to change her name to Nicole, Mama." Little Alice happily replied to the older Earp.

"Oh?" Wynonna answered, looking amused. "And why do you think that?" Wynonna was curious how her little five-year-old came up with that idea.

"She was looking in the mirror and kept saying that name." Baby Alice explained to her mom. Wynonna looked at Waverly who was now a bright shade of red and tried her best to not laugh at her baby sister.

"Came we just get going, please?" Waverly asked as she pushed past Wynonna, still holding on to Alice.

"Of course, Nicole." Wynonna replied with a chuckle. She felt bad for her baby sister but at the same time it was rather amusing. She can hear Waverly groaning from afar, "It's going to be a fun night."

It didn't take long for the three to arrive at Shae's place and already the place was full. It seems like everyone in town was attending this house warming.

They pulled up to the front of the beautiful Victorian style 2 story house and Waverly was in awe of the place. It was absolutely stunning compare to the homestead. The three Earp got out and made their way to the grand double white doors with Haught in Gothic lettering up above. Guess they're taking Nicole's last name, thought Waverly sadly.

"I guess I'm not the only one that got invited to this affair." A deep voice spoke behind them.

"Daddy!" Alice turned and leaped into Doc's arms.

"Hello baby girl." Doc held on to his daughter, "I got you something on my trip." Doc said as he pulled out a small necklace with a heart and an "A" etched in the middle. "Cause you're my heart little one." He finished as he clasped it around Alice's neck.

"Where's my gift?" Wynonna chimed in.

"Nothing was good enough for you Wynonna" Doc replied with his southern charm.

"You're not getting out of giving me a present." The older Earp girl pushed.

"Well if you insist Wynonna, there's something I can give you later..." Doc tipped his hat accompanied with a wink.

"You two still at it I see." It was a different voice this time. One Waverly knows all too well.

"Ms. Haught, or should I say Sheriff Haught" Doc greeted the red head who now stood in front of them.

"Nicole is just fine Henry." The taller girl countered.

"NICOLE!" Everyone stopped and stared at the little girl in Doc's arm who just screamed out Nicole's name.

"She's just excited to meet you." Waverly spoke before Alice can say anything else. "Where's Dr. Williams?" Waverly asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh...uh she's entertaining some guests in the back." Nicole replied to the smaller girl.

"Let's go see your house, right Nonna?" Waverly suggested as she pulled Wynonna and Nicole into the house, away from the baby Earp. Nicole felt a little shock when Waverly grabbed on to her and pulled her inside but not before she overheard baby Alice say something strange. That's Nicole Daddy. Auntie Waves wants to be her, Nicole heard the little girl say but decided to let it go for now.

Inside the house, the three ladies stood under a small but beautiful chandelier. The Earp sister thought the outside was nice, the inside was even more beautiful.

"Good God Haughtstuff, you've done well for yourself." Wynonna complimented. "Who did you rob?" And of course, with every compliment, Wynonna ends it with an insult.

"Funny Earp. It's called hard work..." Nicole countered with a smirk.

"Touche. You got quite the tongue on you over the years." Wynonna shot back causing Waverly to choke on air. "Calm down baby girl." Wynonna told Waverly with a wink. On the other hand, Nicole's face almost matched the brightness of her hair. "I was told there was going to be whiskey?" And before Nicole can show her the way, Wynonna was off in search for alcohol.

"Sorry about her." Waverly finally spoke up.

"She's fine, you don't have to apologize for her Waves" Nicole replied and again Waverly is affected by the way Nicole still uses her nickname. "Would you like something to drink?" Nicole offered.

"Yeah, maybe just a little." Waverly hesitantly followed Nicole into the kitchen, not sure if drinking was a good idea around the red head and her wife to be. Waverly decided the only way to calm her nerves was with a glass of wine. One glass won't hurt.

About 6 glasses later, Waverly was feeling relaxed and started to enjoy herself at the party. She has yet to run into Shae who seems to be MIA most of the night. Waverly felt like she might have seen a glimpse of her at one point but couldn't be certain. She was sitting in the living room with a bunch of townies, including Jeremy and Dolls. Doc had decided to take Wynonna and Alice home early since it was getting late and Wynonna definitely drank a little too much. Nicole was sitting across the room talking animatedly with another officer from the station and Waverly couldn't help but stare. The way Nicole throws her head up slightly when she laughs or when she tucks a piece of her hair behind her ears was all Waverly needed see to get her heart racing again. No matter how long it has been, Nicole can still make Waverly's heart skip a beat.

"Hey baby," And just like that, Waverly is once again smack with a ton of bricks. Shae has finally made an appearance right on Nicole's lap. Waverly looked away, missing Nicole's sad eyes looking her way.

"How did you two meets?" Waverly heard Jeremy ask the couple.

"Well that's a long story." Nicole started not really wanting to get into it for Waverly's sake.

"Give us the cliff notes then." Jeremy insisted, oblivious to the tension it's creating.

"Well five years ago Nicole was in a really bad car accident and I was the resident that was in charge of her well-being. She was actually in a coma for 6 months and when she finally woke up she couldn't remember who she was. She had a mild case of amnesia but with time she was able to remember things. With all the time spent together, one thing led to another. I'm just glad even with amnesia she was still into the ladies." Shae explained to everyone while nuzzling into Nicole.

As everyone was adoring the story and asking more details, Waverly slipped out to get some fresh air. Little did she know; a certain red head noticed her absence and decided to follow.

"Hey you. Everything okay?" Nicole asked as she found Waverly sitting in a dim lit corner in her yard. "Oh, hey Waves, what's wrong?" Nicole grew worried as she noticed the small drops of tears on the small girl's face.

"I'm sorry! I'm fine, I'm okay." Waverly wiped away her tears not realizing Nicole had found her.

"Waves," Nicole spoke, taking a seat next to Waverly. "I know things between us is a little weird but no matter what had happened, I still care for you..." Nicole told her, reaching out to hold Waverly.

The moment Nicole had her arms around her, Waverly let her tears fall freely. She missed the feeling of being safe in Nicole's arms. After a couple minutes of crying in Nicole's arm, Waverly was able to speak up. " I'm sorry Nicole, I didn't mean to be like this" Waverly looked up and into those warm eyes of Nicole's. "Hearing you being hurt like that...I just couldn't take it in. I just can't help but think that if we didn't fight and you didn't leave then..." Waverly couldn't finish her thoughts.

"Oh hey! No, no. Don't you ever think that," Nicole tried to reassure her. Nicole took Waverly's hand and for a second everything around them cease to exist. Every touch and every kiss they have ever shared came rushing back to Waverly. She looked up at Nicole and she saw the love she once knew. Their lips where mere inches apart and it was taking every ounce Waverly had to not push her lips onto Nicole's.

"I have to go..." Waverly stood up, "Congratulation again." The little Earp turned to leave but Nicole stopped her.

"Waves, you don't have to go." Nicole uttered softly, almost like she was begging for Waverly to stay.

"Waverly?" It was another voice this time. "Is that you?"

"Rosita?" Waverly let go of Nicole's hand has the brunette made her way over. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too beautiful." Rosita greeted the younger girl, clearly a bit intoxicated. "Hey red! Glad to see you back in town! Don't worry, I'm taking care of Waverly now" Rosita said with a wink towards Nicole who was not okay with the situation she's seeing.

"Yeah...well you two have a good night." Nicole couldn't be there anymore.

"Nicole wait..." Waverly went after the red head. "Can we have coffee tomorrow?"

"Sure Waverly..." Nicole replied before looking back at Rosita, "Good night Waves." And just like that the red head was out of sight.


End file.
